Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-508502 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a remote control system and method capable of automatically selecting between infrared transmission and wireless transmission. The disclosed method includes receiving an input command for communication with a device to be controlled and determining a use context based on the input command. Communication using an infrared transmitter and a radio frequency transmitter is controlled based on the context determination. This allows for selection of the transmission method based on the input command.